1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display and, particularly, to a control circuit, a liquid crystal display module and a liquid crystal display using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A control circuit is often provided in a liquid crystal display (LCD) for supplying driving voltages to a liquid crystal panel. The control circuit often includes at least one driving integrated chip (driving IC) connected to the liquid crystal panel. As shown in FIG. 1, the control circuit includes a driving IC 3′ connected to a liquid crystal panel 4′ to define a layout area 8′ in the liquid crystal panel 4′. A number of electrical wires such as the electrical wires labeled from ch1 to ch7 in the layout area 8′ respectively electrically connect output ports of the driving IC 3′ and the liquid crystal panel 4′. Each of the wire is curved to be shaped as a serpentine to allow all the wires ch1 to ch7 to have a same length. Thus, driving voltages applied to the liquid crystal panel 4′ from the output ports of the driving IC 3′ via the wires ch1 to ch7 respectively can have the same value, and a color deviation of the liquid crystal panel 4′ can be avoided.
However, with the development of technologies about LCD, there is only one high speed driving IC 3′ used in medium and small size of the LCD. In this state, the layout area 8′ may not be large enough to allow each wire therein to have the same length even the wires located in the central part of the layout area 8′ are curved a lot. Generally, the lengths of the wires located in the central part of the layout area 8′ are shorter than that of the wires located adjacent to the side parts of the layout area. Because the lengths of the wires are different, impedances of the wires are accordingly different. Therefore, losses of the voltages on the wires respectively according to the impedances of the wires are also different after the driving voltages are transferred by the wires. This may result in the color deviation of the liquid crystal panel and the deterioration of the display effect of the liquid crystal panel.
There is room for improvement in the art.